pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Ragnarok
|image = |givename = |breach = July 5, 2016''Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift:'' Issue #3Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #4 |class = II |origin = Anteverse |status = Deceased |target = Tokyo |jaeger = Victory Alpha, Tacit Ronin }} Ragnarok is a Category II Kaiju. It attacked Tokyo, in 2016. Biology Ragnarok is a towering Kaiju with dull beige skin, and a lean figure compromised largely of muscle and no fat. Its arms are long and club-like, and it has the apparent ability to grow extra limbs in addition to its four from its flanks. Ragnarok's face is gaunt and skeletal-esque, its jaw long and narrow and only has two sets of frontal teeth. Atop its head are four hair-like tentacles with no apparent special ability, and within its mouth is an orange, bioluminescent glow that extends to its eyes. History Ragnarok's arrival is foreshadowed by a sudden earthquake that could be felt from the Tokyo Medical Center. The Jaeger Victory Alpha is deployed from the Tokyo Shatterdome to fight the Kaiju, and Ragnarok ambushes it from behind and uses it arms to knock Victory Alpha into the water. Victory Alpha manages to knock Ragnarok away from them and attacks it with one of their energy weapons. Victory Alpha grabs Ragnarok from behind in a grapple, but it's able to break free and knocks Victory over as the Jaeger attacks it against with its energy weapon. Ragnarok charges the Jaeger and jumps on top of it, forcing it underwater. As Ragnarok prepares to finish Victory Alpha off, it sprouts two more arms from its flanks and smashes the Jaeger with enough force to destroy it as its pilots eject from the Conn-Pod. Shortly after the destruction of Victory Alpha, Ragnarok faces off against the severely damaged Tacit Ronin. Taciit Ronin is able to cut the Kaiju in its first attack, slashing its upper body. Ragnarok beats the Jaeger back in a relentless assault before Tacit Ronin slashes it across its back. Ragnarok rushes the Jaeger and tackles it underwater, where Tacit Ronin once again gains the upperhand and drives its blade through the Kaiju's back. Emerging from the water, Tacit Ronin drives its blade through Ragnarok's chest and splits its upper body apart from the middle to the head. Known Inconsistencies *Kaiju blood as depicted in Pacific Rim and Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero is a bioluminescent blue. However, the blood of Itak and Ragnarok is bright green in Tales From The Drift. Trivia *Ragnarok was designed by Marcos Marz.Five questions for 'Pacific Rim: Tales from the Drift' comic writer Joshua Fialkov *Ragnarok's attack takes place two weeks after the Itak's attack on June 21, 2016. *Ragarok is the only Kaiju with a classification in Tales From The Drift. *Ragnarok is the second Category II Kaiju named in the current Pacific Rim canon after Onibaba. *In , " " is series of future events that foretell the death of the Norse Gods and the end of the world in a great flood before its renewal. *Ragnarok design resembles that of Goro from the . *A Kaiju resembling Ragnarok appears briefly in the Pacific Rim: Uprising comic, Pacific Rim: Amara.Insurrector, Ragnarok in Amara's nightmare Gallery Notes References Category:Kaiju Category:Category II Category:Deceased Category:Tales From The Drift